It is common practice to provide a pivotable cam for engaging a follower on a control arm of a swash plate pump of a hydrostatic transmission. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,488,955 and 3,370,424 show such hydrostatic transmission controls. In both of these patents, the cam rotates about an axis which is parallel to the axis of the swash plate control arm.
The present invention provides a hydrostatic transmission control which is believed smoother operating and which has superior accelerating and decelerating characteristics as compared with known prior art hydrostatic transmission controls.